


You, Me, We, Us: A Split Swan Queen Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Female Relationships, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Split Swan Queen, Swan Queen Supernova, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In the aftermath of willingly being split in half, Regina and the Evil Queen battle for Emma's affections, with a surprising twist into all of their psyches and their definitions of what love truly is.





	You, Me, We, Us: A Split Swan Queen Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenssaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssaviour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You, Me, We, Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913696) by [queenssaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssaviour/pseuds/queenssaviour). 



> Creating this fanmix was truly a labor of love for me. I am wholeheartedly a fan of the entire SplitQueen arc, and I loved the idea of doing something Swan Queen-based with both of them. And so, when I learned of the SQSN protostar option, I jumped at the chance to do this. The plot for the fanmix came first, at least in part, and the songs began to present themselves to me in rapid succession. As the plot came together, so did the final order of the tracks. All three women got equal footing as far as POV tracks. 
> 
> The summary info listed [on tumblr](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/165026755525/sqsn-you-me-we-us-fanmix-plot) for each track is the story as the fanmix presented itself to me as I created it. It's over on tumblr for spoiler purposes for queenssaviour's fic.
> 
> Thank you so much to Searching Apples for her fantastic work as my cheerleader for this fanmix [and my fics coming later on]. I don't know that I'd have gotten so far without her support and encouragement.

  

## Listen on [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/you-me-we-us-a-split-swan-queen-fanmix) or [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC848m59emVep_HsP9gaQnqH)

* * *

**Track One**  
"Shatter Me" (Regina)  
Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale  
Written by Lindsey Stirling, SILAS, Dia Frampton

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

 **Track Two**  
"Not the Villain" (Evil Queen)  
S.J. Tucker  
Written by S.J. Tucker

Call me what you like. I’ve been as kind as I can be.  
Set off the alarms and bring the sky down upon me.  
You’d think this was the ending; we both have come so far.  
It’ll break your heart how very much alike we are. 

I never meant to hide behind a clock no longer chiming.  
Fairyland will have its due, regardless of the timing.  
But I am not the villain in this tale!  
I am not the villain in this tale!

 **Track Three**  
"Islands" (Emma)  
Sara Bareilles  
Written by Sara Bareilles, Matt Hales

You always dirty up the windows  
If you keep 'em at bay that way no one's gonna surprise you by getting too close  
Anybody but me though  
You've made exceptions to your rules  
And now we're staring down truth neither one of us wants to know

 **Track Four**  
"Mary, Mary [Stigmata Mix]" (Evil Queen)  
Chumbawumba  
written by Nigel Hunter, Duncan Bruce, Alice Nutter, Louise Watts

Wear next to nothing in the pouring rain  
Be a bad example and do it all again

I'll be uncareful and cause such scenes  
And I'll never talk of used-to-be's  
Tattoo my face, I won't go gray  
Be a dancing queen, I'm growing old disgracefully

 **Track Five**  
"I Am The Fire" (Regina)  
Halestorm  
Written by Scott Christopher Stevens, Joe Hottengier, Elizabeth Hale, Joseph Hottinger

Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this  
Cuz I am more than this

 **Track Six**  
"Crash Into Me" (Emma)  
Stevie Nicks  
Written by David John Matthews

You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you 

You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you

 **Track Seven**  
"I Want You [She's So Heavy]" (Evil Queen)  
Halestorm  
Written by John Lennon, Paul McCartney

I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad  
Yeahhh!

She's so... (heavy) 

**Track Eight**  
"Superhero" (Regina)  
Ani Difranco  
Written by Ani Difranco

and now i'm a different person  
different in so many ways  
tell me what did you like about me  
don't say my strength and daring  
'cuz now i think i'm at your mercy  
and it's my first time for this kind of thing

 **Track Nine**  
"Oh Lord" (Emma)  
In This Moment  
Written by In This Moment

Oh Lord please forgive me  
For what I'm about to do  
Oh Lord won't you believe me  
I'll burn in hell for you  
Oh Lord won't you teach me  
Teach me how to see  
Oh Lord tell me you love me  
Am I Lillith or am I Eve?

 **Track Ten**  
"Has Anyone Ever Written Anything for You" (Evil Queen)  
Stevie Nicks  
Written by Stevie Nicks, Keith Olsen

Has anyone ever written anything for you  
In all your darkest hours  
Have you ever heard me sing  
Listen to me now  
You know I'd rather be alone  
Than be without you  
Don't you know

 **Track Eleven**  
"She Used To Be Mine" (Regina)  
Sara Bareilles  
Written by Sara Bareilles

It's not what I asked for  
Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person  
And makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you  
And you're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over  
And rewrite an ending or two  
For the girl that I knew

 **Track Twelve**  
"Medusa" (Emma)  
GEMS  
Written by Clifford John, Lindsay Pitts

I touch your face with all the spark  
I see your shadow feeding slowly in the dark  
I lay awake and I'm caught in between  
What we lost, I'm afraid we'll never be

I used to feel so free, the way we used to be  
Time got away from me  
I used to feel so free, the way we used to be  
Time got away from me

 **Track Thirteen**  
"Watershed" (Emma)  
Indigo Girls  
Written by Emily Saliers

And they say that it's never too late, but you don't get any younger!  
Well I better learn how to starve the emptiness  
And feed the hunger  
Up on the watershed, standing at the fork in the road  
You can stand there and agonize  
Till your agony's your heaviest load.  
You'll never fly as the crow flies, get used to a country mile.  
When you're learning to face the path at your pace  
Every choice is worth your while.

 **Track Fourteen**  
"All About Us" (Regina)  
t.A.T.u  
Written by Josh Alexander, Billy Steinberg, Jessica Origliasso, Lisa Origliasso

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)

 **Track Fifteen**  
"Home" (Evil Queen)  
Glee cast feat. Kristin Chenoweth  
written by Charlie Smalls

Living here, in this brand new world  
Might be a fantasy, oh...  
But it taught me to love  
So it's real, real, real to me

And I've learned  
That we must look, look inside our hearts  
To find a world full of love  
Like yours, like mine  
Like home... Home  


* * *

## Click [here](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/165026755525/sqsn-you-me-we-us-fanmix-plot) for the plot that spawned the creation of this fanmix

* * *

**Cover art resources:**

  * [Farfarawaysite.com](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/): [Evil Queen](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery7/gallery3/hires/11.jpg), [Regina Mills](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery7/gallery6/hires/34.), & [Emma Swan](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery7/gallery7/hires/13.jpg) images 
  * [ClipartOf](https://free.clipartof.com/): [DNA Double Helix Strand Heart](https://free.clipartof.com/details/1001-Free-Clipart-Of-A-DNA-Double-Helix-Strand-Heart-) (back cover art) 
  * [WeClipArt](http://weclipart.com/): [Simple Scroll Border](http://weclipart.com/simple+scroll+border+clipart) (front cover art)



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You, Me, We, Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913696) by [queenssaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssaviour/pseuds/queenssaviour)




End file.
